Una carta de amor y un destinatario equivocado
by KumikoSparda
Summary: Hinata escribe una carta para declararse a Naruto, pero por un error y una pelirosa que intenta ayudarla, la carta acaba en manos equivocadas. ¿Que pasara entonces?
1. Carta para¿Naruto?

**La Carta**

**Este es un fic dedicado a Hinata y a Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Jejeje son mi pareja fetiche que se le va a hacer.**

**Para entender esta historia hay que leer todos los POV****..**

**Bueno y dar a gracias a los poquitos y cada vez mas que me van siguiendo.**

**Ni Sasuke (por desgracia) ni naruto me pertencen, le pertencen a Masahi Kisimoto.**

**Aquí va la historia.**

**()**

Hoy es el día….

¡Hoy le declarare mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun.

Con ayuda de mi amiga Sakura escribí una carta en la que escribí mis sentimientos.

"Hola, me e atrevido a escribirte esto para que sepas que te admiro desde que era pequeña, creo que eres mi ejemplo, mi mayor objetivo a seguir. Espero que me perdones si estas palabras no te agradan: Hinata Hyuga"

Debo darle las gracias, sin ella no habría tenido el valor necesario.

Espero a que sea la hora del recreo.

Como siempre, se a dejado los libros tirados en la mesa.

¡Es que el pobre es tan despistado¡

Cojo su cuaderno de apuntes.

¡Vaya que letra tan limpia y ordenada!

Al parecer Naruto-kun no es despistado en la escuela…aunque entonces no entiendo porque suspende tanto…en fin eso ahora no importa.

Dejo la carta entre las paginas finales ya salgo corriendo…nerviosa por si me pillase…

_Finalizan las clases._

Al salir veo a Naruto-kun bromear junto a Kiba-kun y Uchiha-san, aunque este parece leer algo sin prestarles atención… Uchiha-san es muy frío siempre.

Sakura-chan me agarra eufórica, me zarandea y pregunta sin parar si le he entrado la carta a Naruto-Kun…a la euforia (ninguna por mi parte) se le une Ino Yamanaka que parece intrigada por la carta.

Al cabo de 2 segundos exactos ya se estan pelando por ver a quien quiere mas Uchiha-san..

Resignada vuelvo a mirar a los chicos una vez mas, para mi sorpresa, Uchiha-san me esta mirando y…¿sonriendo?

Aparto la mirada, sonrojada, y vuelvo con las chicas para separarlas.

Al día siguiente me encuentro una sorpresa.

En mi taquilla hay una carta, con la misma letra que había en el cuaderno.

"Yo también te admiro, y siento algo mas profundo por ti, desde hace mucho, gracias por la carta creia que tu no me mirabas, mientras que tu siempre a sido la unica chica a mis ojos, quiero que hoy tengamos una cita, te espero mañana a las 9 en el Ichiraku ramen, no te demores"

Como suele pasar, ante una situación de tal calibre, siento mis mejillas arder como el fuego.

Comienza a llegar gente a la clase, entre ellos el mismo grupo de chicos de ayer, mas Shikamaru Nara, el nuevo.

Noto que Uchiha-san me mira como el otro dia.

¿Es que hice algo que le disgustara?

¿Tengo el pelo mal?

Nerviosa, me siento en los asientos de atrás, y comienzan las clases.

El resto de mi día pasa sin complicaciones, yo me voy releyendo esa carta, que me hace sentir en el cielo…

Observo como Naruto-kun abraza a Sakura-chan u esta lo aparta de un puñetazo…pero se que no tengo de que preocuparme, al fin y al cabo el me a dicho que soy la única a sus ojos.

Por la mañana me levanto bien temprano, me baño, visto y arreglo durante casi hora y media.

Me pongo un vestido blando de tirantes con la espalda al aire que llega por por las rodillas, y un pequeño lazo que hace a su vez de cinturón.

Dejo mi pelo suelto, a excepción de una peineta de perlas con una flor de lirio de cuarzo ligero que perteneció a mi madre.

Por ultimo unas manoletinas (bailarinas) blancas, y una pulsera con una mariposa de oro y plata.

En el espejo parezco otra, tan diferente de usar mis ropas siempre anchas, y esas largas faldas de instituto que Sakura e Ino siempre recortan a modo de minifalda.

Llego al lugar de la cita con 10 minutos de adelanto.

Es aun muy temprano y no hay nadie aun…salvo, el camarero claro.

_¿Que desea tomar, señorita?

_Aun tengo que esperar a alguien, cuando llegue pediremos.

_Por supuesto, cuando me necesite solo llámeme.

Cierro los ojos y leo con fingido interés la el menú, al cabo de tres minuto veo que alguien entra…mi corazón late a mil a por hora, levanto mi cara…

_Buenos días Hinata, veo que eres muy puntual.

Esa voz tan fría…

_¿Uchiha-san?

**Continue**


	2. La realidad que Sasuke ve

**Hola!**

**Es raro no? Creo que este fic a gustado mas que Mirame…sera por lo mal que lo empece…ya os contare…en fin, ya se que no soy buena, pero lo seguire intentado pase lo que pase…ese es mi camino de ninja**

**Naruto no me pertenece…le pertenece a un tal Masahi Kisimoto.**

**Les dejo con la continuacion:**

POV Sasuke:

Oscuridad.

Todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad.

No tenia miedo,por suepuesto, demo…me sentia incomodo.

Y solo.

Terriblemente solo.

Espera..por ahí hay una luz…

_¿Sasuke-kun?

Si es ella…mi dulce niña de ojos de luna…mi luz, mi angel…

_Hinata, yo…

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Tsk, jodido despertador…

Me estiro a mis anchas, cogo el uniforme y, algo sonmoliento, me dirigo al baño.

Cuando estoy a un moviento de picaporte de pasr, una colleja como un pan me aparta del caminno.

_!Despierta otouto, que vamos a llegar tarde!

_!Itachi-baka, ¿tienes que molestarme desde tan temprano?¡

_Es mi deber de hermano mayor.

Entro al baño, mientras Itachi se lava la cara, yo me ducho (**quien pudiese estar en ese baño ¿No? XD**) y asi me despejo para el dia que comienza, un dia como otro mas.

_Oye, otouto…¿A tu clase va una chica con el cabello azulado y largo, unos ojos perlados y que tiene un rostro muy dulce?

_¿Hinata Hyuga?

_Asi que asi se llama mi…

Susurra algo que no logro entender. ¿Y porque mi hermano me pregunta por Hinata? Esto no me gusta…siento como los celos me llaman desde el interior…pero mi hermano no es de esos…el es de noches locas con rubias tontas a las que no vuelve a llamar…nha…definitivo Hinata no es su tipo…sera por otra cosa…

Me visto y desayuno, con tranquilidad.

Al llegar al instituto, nos abrimos paso entre la gente, como Moises entre las aguas.

Las chicas formas dos filas en la entrada, y nos entregan regalos, obtenmos mas o menos los mismo, sin enmbargo, mientras que Itachi se queda ahí agradeciendoselo con una sonrisa que ellas definen como sexy, yo no paro hasta llegar a clase y tirar todo a la basura.

_Si tu estubieses entre ellas Hinata…

Curioso.

¿Me hubiese fijado en ella si fuese una fan mas?

Me hubiese fijado, ligeramente en su cuerpo, seguramente, pero no mucho mas.

Pero no, ella nos es una cualquiera, es unica, y es algo que me encanta.

Cuando paso y la veo en su pupitre, mirando risueña por una ventana, siento un cosquilleo agradable por el estomago.

Luego ella desvia su mirada a un papel que tiene entre sus manos.

Parece nerviosa...¿pero que? Unas manos me tapan los ojos…

_!Hola Sasuke-baka!

Suelto un codazo a la cara de quien esta a mi espalda, sabiendo bien quien es…Mi mejor amigo, aunque no entiendo por que ya que solo me da dolor de cabeza, Uzumaki Naruto.

_!Auch, Sasuke-baka, me has hecho daño!

_Solo a ti se te ocurre taparme los ojos detrás por la espalda, sabes que es tentar a la suerte…

_!Vale! Oye Sasuke…amigo mio…¿me haces un favor?

¿Tsk…que demonios querra?

_No pienso dejarte mas dinero, con lo que me debes, podria pasarme un mes sin gastar nada en comida.

_!No, no no¡ Es que…me he dejado el cuaderno de apuntes…¿te inportaria dejarme el tuyo?

_Si asi me dejas en paz…

_!Bien Dattebayo! ¡Eres el mejor!

Vuelvo a mirar a Hinata, y descubro que ella estaba ¿mirandome? Y parece sonrojada…rapidamente desvia la mirada, y yo que prefiero morir a que estos inutiles vean en mi rostro algun sentimento, giro mi rostro hacia el dobe.

Este se sienta tan campante, al lado de la insoportable numero 2, (El 1 es obiamente Naruto) ,Sakura Haruno, por el que esta colado desde que vamos a guaderia.

_!Sasuke-kun!

Sakura me giña un ojo, y me tira un beso, que esquivo asqueado como si fuese un dardo envenenado.

Mis fans ya han llegado.

Es facil saberlo porque tengo la clase repleta de chicas que me miran con corazoncitos en los ojos…pff y tener que soportar esto cada dia…

Por fin entra Iruka sensey y comienzas las clases.

Suena el timbre del recreo.

No veo a Hinata por ninguna parte…

Bueno que se le va a hacer.

Busco un buen sitio, uno apartado y sielncioso, saco mi obento y comienzo a comer…

Escucho voces que vienen de detrás…creo que es la voz de mi hermano…y no me apetece verlo, bastante es verlo en mi casa…debe de estar con sus amigos, el rubio afeminado, uno con el pelo blando que es un sadico,el idiota de la careta, y el de los pirsing…se creen mucho por ir a dos cursos superoires…

Bha…jejeje mejor me quedo aquí, incluso puede que oiaga algo con lo que pueda chantajear a Itachi.

_Entonces Dei…¿Cuándo coño me vas a presentar a tu hermana? Ino esta muy buena…y yo se como hacerle pasar un buen rato.

_Joder Pain, ni loco te la presento, y ojito con acercarte a ella.

_!Tobi os quiere!

_Bueno…y ¿tu Itachi? ¿Alguna conquista nueva?

_No seas necio, a Itachi le sobran mujeres, como a mi, gracias a Jasin…

_Hidan tio estas muy loco…

_Pues la verdad…hoy e averiguado el nombre de ella…

Pain/Deidara/Tobi/Hidan : _¿De ELLA? ¿Esa de la que llebas enamorado años? ¿En serio?

_Si.

¿Mi hermano enamorado secretamente de una chica años y sin confesarselo? Muahahahaha que patetico..espera…yo estoy en la misma situación…pero el no lo sabe, y yo si….

_¡Tobi esta muy contento por Itachi! ¡Tobi cree que Itachi-sama deberia declararse!

_Hump…aun no.

_No entiendo…si llebas enamorado tanto tiempo de ella, ¿Por qué en vez de declararte vas de tia en tia?

_Eso es facil.

Pain/Deidara/Tobi/Hidan:_ ¿POR?

_Por que 1:

Cuando me declare, no parare hasta que sea mi chica, y se que lo conseguire, pero para eso, quiero ser un experto en seducir, porque no quiero que me rechaze, 2 para ser el mejor amante, porque quiero ser su primero y su ultimo, y no deseo que sienta la necesidad de irse a buscar otro, y por esto mismo, para calamar mi necesiades masculinsa y poder amarla puramente, y no como un objeto sexual.

_¿Tanto por una chica? Tio no hay quien te entienda…si supieses lo sencillas que son…te lo digo yo que tengo a mi hermanita "querida" Ino todo el dia en casa metida…

_Yo me la hubiese ligado con mis pirsing.

_!Tobi le regalaria galletas!

Toca el timbre de nuevo y vuelvo a clase, analizando la informacion recogida por el grupo de inmbeciles…no me imagino a estos en otra vida como un grupo de maleantes la verdad, si son un payasos…

Las clases continuan sin alteraciones y por fin finalizan.

Salgo rapidamene para evitar a las fans, y enseguida me alcanzan Inuzuka kiba y Naruto.

_Toma sasuke ¡Gracias me has salvado el pellejo!

_Tsk…

_!Oye visteis el partido de ayer!.

Ellos se ponen a hablar, y yo le echo un ojo al cuaderno , por si el dobe me ha hecho sus tipicos dibujitos…Mmm¿Qué es esto?

Una carta de amor de…¿Naruto?

La abro com miedo y la leo, para asegurarme (por lo kami mas quiera) de que no es asi)

"Hola, me e atrevido a escribirte esto para que sepas que te admiro desde que era pequeña, creo que eres mi ejemplo, mi mayor objetivo a seguir. Espero que me perdones si estas palabras no te agradan: Hinata Hyuga"

Opr un instante todo se para…

Hinata

Hinata

Hinata

Hinata

Hinata

Hinata…¿Ella…me admira?

Mi corazón late como un caballo al galope.

Ella mi amor desde la infancia…¿me admira?

Y yo que pensaba que queria al dobe…me siento culpable por pensar asi de ella, no tiene tan mal gusto, por supuesto.

Ah, chica lista, que has sabido encontrar mi cuaderno aun teniendolo el dobe…por algo te elegi…

Escucho voces feminas a mi espalda y…alli esta ella, mirandome sonroja, seguramente pensado que no la voy a aceptar, porque ella es muy timida y yo siempre rechazo a las fans…le sonnrio, algo raro en mi, pero quiero que se de cuenta de que no tiene que temer…

En mi casa, hago los deberes, ceno y decido escribirle una carta tambien para que sepa mis sentimientos y pidiendo (mas bien exigiendo) una cita, lo que me da mucho corte porque yo no soy de estas cosas…todo sea por nuestro idilio….

Itachi no acude en toda la tarde ni por la noche, a las 12:35 recibo un mensaje:

STOY EN CSA DE HIDN NO ME SPERS DSPIERTO ( **traduccion de la autora:Estoy en casa de Hidan, no me esperes despierto)**

¿Quién demonios lo necesita?

Me acuesto tranquilo, sabiendo lo que mañana con un poco de suerte, tenga un buen dia, quizas, como lo a sido hoy.

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL_

Le he dejado la carta en su taquilla..me pregunto que dira…espera..¿la e firmado? Que mas da..ella sabe de quien es…

Aun no se nada de Itachi…ni el ni Hidan vinieron hoy a clase…

En fin, charlo tranquilamte con mis amigos, y con el neuvo, que me cae bastante bien…como el dice, no alguien problemático.

Hinata entra y no puedo evitar mirarla, al lo que se sonroja y se sienta en el fondo…

_Es adorable._

El dia trancurre, finalmente Itachi llega a casa, con mala cara, ni me saluda, se encierra en cuarto de un portazo, por que el…es asi.

Yo preparo la cena, y mientras se calienta, leo una vez mas, por vez 65, la carta de mi Hinata, pero Itachi sale de su cuarto de malas maneras, asi que la pliego rapidamente y me la escondo en el bolsillo del pantalon.

Cenamos, no me quiere contar que le pasa, or lo que la noche transcurre en silencio…

Dejo la ropa sucia en la canasta, me pongo el pantalosn del pijama y me acuesto…al fin y al cabo…mañana tengo una cita…

Por la mañana, despues de levantarme ma temprano que nunca aunque era sabado, de ducharme y cambiarme de ropa 3 veces hasta elegir mi camiseta negra , los vaqueros oscuros, una chaqueta de cuerro azul marina y mis zapatillas…si creo que estoy bien…

Acudo, algo nervioso al local donde quedamos…¿y si no se presenta? ¿y si no le gusta mi ropa? ¿Y si?…tranquilo Sasuke…respira hondo y comportate como un hombre.

Entro,,y ahí esta mas bella que nunca, con un precioso vstido blando, y esa peinata de perlas,,,parece una dama noble de la antigüedad, un princesa diria yo…mira con nervisiosmo el menu, aun no a reparado en mi presencia, creo.

_Buenos días Hinata, veo que eres muy puntual.

Levanta la mirada…

_¿Uchiha-san?

Me sinto frente a ella, que parece en estado de shock…algunas veces es muy rara…sera por los nervios…

_¿Has pedido ya?

Al ver que no contesta lo tomo como un np y pido ramen para dos…

_Hola hermanito…no esperaba encontarte aquí.

_Itachi ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

_¿Que crees que e venido a hacer?

Pues sencillo…a tener una cita con la chica que me gusta…Hinata Hyuga…

**Continue…**

**Agradecimiento especial a :**

**Rika de Hiwatari, muchas gracias por ese pedazo de RW, muy lindos tus Fics, espero que me des una respuesta a lo del fic que te mencione…**

**A maribelteka, pame18, y a layill, por seguir todos mis fics,a pesar de su calidad…gomme ne…**

**Y un gran arigatou a: **

**stkiko chan, Akki4eVer, Sonet frey,and Himeko6…arigatou!**


	3. La realidad que Itachi ve

**Holas!**

**Bueno, como el fic anterior fue algo confuso, auque ya adverti que debian esperar a leer todos los POV, me e animado a escribir este, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Naruto no me pertenece…de momento…pero esa ya lo sabian!**

**Les dejo la conti **

**Pov Itachi:**

Secretos…¿alguna vez has tenido un secreto que jamás podrías revelar?

Quizás si, quizás no…

Si la respuesta es sí, entonces sabrás lo duro que es guardarlo, se revela, es una vocecilla que nunca calla, siempre ahí, pidiendo salir, para mostrarse al mundo y que vean lo horrible que es.

¿Mi secreto?

Es difícil de explicar.

¿Cómo es sentir un amor por alguien aun sabiendo que no puedes ser correspondido?

Limitarte a ver a esa persona que da sentido desde lejos, esperando, esperando que el tiempo trascurra, para que pueda tener la edad adecuada para poder estar a su lado.

Para poder abrazarla.

Acariciar su mejilla, somos tantas veces has deseado.

Para poder besarla, y perderte en sus labios.

Pero no, no puedes..mientras ella no sea mayor.

Es extraño y difícil de entender, lo sé.

Si me dejas explicarlo, poco a poco, al final, quizás lo entenderás.

Pero primero he de hacer algo.

Tengo vestirme y ducharme.

Y despertar a la chica que duerme desnuda a mi lado…

¿Cómo se llamaba?

No me acuerdo, cada noche es una diferente, mujeres que se me entregan por lo que ven en mi físico, y que disfrutan, de la ilusión de creer que las amo por una noche.

Son todas iguales.

Buscan lo mismo.

A veces me dan hasta lastima, pero no pienso ofrecer nada más.

La despierto, y le digo que se dé prisa en marcharse, sin contemplaciones.

Ellas saben lo que ahí, lo digo desde el principio…a sí que entonces…¿por qué me montan estos numeritos?

El abrazarse a mi pidiendo que me quede con ella…eso solo me irrita…

_Cuando salga de la ducha no quiero verte aquí, y no se te ocurra hacer ruido, mi hermano está durmiendo.

Por fin se va.

Entro a la ducha…vaya parece que se ha averiado…

Bueno no me importa, no es la primera vez que me ducho con agua fría, sienta bien, sobre todo cuando sientes que toda tu vida es así: fría.

Pero tengo que subir al piso de arriba, puesto que deje el cepillo las gomas para recogerme el pelo y demás en aquel baño.

¡Vaya! Mi otouto se ha despertado.

Sera mejor que le de mis "buenos días especiales" con una cachetada en la nuca, para que espabile un poco.

_!Despierta otouto, que vamos a llegar tarde!

_!Itachi-baka, ¿tienes que molestarme desde tan temprano?¡

_Es mi deber de hermano mayor.

Un duro deber, sin duda.

Ya dentro, mientras él se ducha, se me ocurre preguntarle por alguien…por ella…ya que es de su edad…quizás la conozca.

_Oye, otouto…¿A tu clase va una chica con el cabello azulado y largo, unos ojos perlados y que tiene un rostro muy dulce?

_¿Hinata Hyuga?

Hinata Hyuga…elegante y frágil a su vez…un nombre perfecto para ella.

_Así que así se llama mi…pequeña luna…

Lo de pequeña luna sale de mi boca como un susurro, no es una buena idea que Sasuke se entere por un estúpido error de lo que llevo años ocultando.

Me tomo un café, y me marcho hacia el instituto.

Aunque Sasuke no se lo crea, me preocupo por él.

Y me gustaría que tuviese un buen curso, sin que nada malo le ocurra,

Primero de preparatoria es muy duro, es un fuerte cambio con el colegio, demo no para nosotros claro, somos Uchihas y eso se nota.

En la entrada tenemos a nuestras fans esperándonos.

El las ignora y entra al aula, pero yo me quedo recibiendo sus presentes.

Muchas veces Sasuke me pregunta por qué.

¿El por qué?

Porque me he acostado con la mayoría de estas chicas, sin importarme su edad, ni siquiera su nombre o sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Son chicas que esperan o bien a que las elija para pasar la noche con ellas, o bien que ya la he pasado y quieren que las vuelva a llamar.

Ellas…solo son un instrumento…algo que me sirve para aliviarme, y para hacerme a la falsa idea de que son mi pequeña luna…a la que es buscado en cada una de esas chicas ,sin éxito.

Por fin, entro en clase, donde mis amigos me esperan.

Hidan, blandiendo una tiza con si de un arma se tratara, discutiendo con el raro de kakuzu…Pein, morreandose con su novia, konan, a la que le ha puesto más cuernos que patas tiene un ciempiés, Deidara, mi mejor amigo, ligando por la ventana con las de primero, y Tobi el de la máscara…siendo…¿un chico bueno?...en fin…

Paso, y como si de su líder me tratara, todos se me acercan, servilmente.

Nos sentamos, y charlamos.

El profesor Kakashi tarda media hora en llegar…según el se había perdido…¿como se puede perder tanto si lleva diez años dando clases aquí?

Es una clase de historia que yo ya se me…por lo que no pongo mucha atención…miro Tobi le tira bolitas de papel a Deidara…¿Quién diría que tiene mi edad? Debería ir mas bien al jardín de infancia…

Miro por la ventana, que da directamente a la clase de los de primero la de Sasuke…es…!es ella! Si, ahí está mi pequeña luna…¿Cómo no me he fijado antes?

Es tan hermosa…tan pura…Si…definitivamente ya debo hablar con ella…pero temo declararme y que me rechace…como ya he dicho, después de tanto tiempo observando desde las sombras su rechazo…me mataría… esto no es típico de mi, si quiero algo lo tengo…pero es que no he podido si quiera tenerla…

La clase finaliza, y salimos al recreo a comernos nuestros obentos.

Deidara habla con su hermana, Ino Yamanaka, se ríen y ella se va.

_Entonces Dei…¿Cuándo coño me vas a presentar a tu hermana? Ino está muy buena…y yo sé cómo hacerle pasar un buen rato.

_Joder Pain, ni loco te la presento, y ojito con acercarte a ella.

_!Tobi os quiere!

_Bueno…y ¿tu Itachi? ¿Alguna conquista nueva?

_No seas necio, a Itachi le sobran mujeres, como a mí, gracias a Jasin…

_Hidan tio estas muy loco…

Aunque aun tomado una decision con mi pequeña luna, me gustaría saber la opinión de mis compañeros.

_Pues la verdad…hoy e averiguado el nombre de ella…

Pain/Deidara/Tobi/Hidan : _¿De ELLA? ¿Esa de la que llevas enamorado años? ¿En serio?

_Si.

Todos me miran con cara de sorprendidos…ni que hubieran visto un ángel caer.

Tobi es el primero en hablar…con su parodia de chico bueno de siempre.

_¡Tobi está muy contento por Itachi! ¡Tobi cree que Itachi-sama debería declararse!

_Hump…aun no.

_No entiendo…si llevas enamorado tanto tiempo de ella, ¿Por qué en vez de declararte vas de tía en tía?

_Eso es fácil.

Pain/Deidara/Tobi/Hidan:_ ¿POR?

_Por que 1,cuando me declare, no parare hasta que sea mi chica, y sé que lo conseguiré, pero para eso, quiero ser un experto en seducir, porque no quiero que me rechace, 2 para ser el mejor amante, porque quiero ser su primero y su ultimo, y no deseo que sienta la necesidad de irse a buscar otro, y por esto mismo, para calamar mi necesidades masculinas y poder amarla puramente, y no como un objeto sexual.

_¿Tanto por una chica? Tio no hay quien te entienda…si supieses lo sencillas que son…te lo digo yo que tengo a mi hermanita "querida" Ino todo el día en casa metida…

_Yo me la hubiese ligado con mis pirsing.

_!Tobi le regalaría galletas!

Todos miramos a Tobi…finalmente toca el timbre y retomamos las clases…

_!Oye Itachi, te vienes a tomar una copa?

¿Una copa? Algo que por un día me haga olvidar lo mal hermano que soy para Sasuke.

Que me ayude a dejar de sentirme como un idiota por amarla en silencio…

Otra copa…

Acabo algo bebido en casa de Deidara, ya es muy de noche…con mi última rasgos de logia, envió un sms a Sasuke , para que no me espere, aunque sé que a él le da igual, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Luego perdí la conciencia y me quede dormido en el sofá…

Sueño en el momento en el que te conocí…fue hace tanto tiempo…las niñas perseguían a _Sasuke..yo lo miraba, divertido, de pronto apareciste tu…apartaste a Sasuke de un tirón y lo escondiste en el hueco del árbol que había tras de ti…las chicas pasaron de largo y Sasuke salió..como siempre, se mostro orgullo…pero pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…y yo me quede algo chocado…todo a tu alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, incluso Sasuke…solo te veía a ti, una niña de no más de cinco años, de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello azul como el mar a la noche…y una inocencia que jamás creí ver, ni que existiera…y así fue como, poco a poco…tras seguirte…día tras día…semana tras semana, te convertiste en mi obsesión…y me enamore de una niña pequeña._

Por la mañana Deidara me llama para el al instituto, pero me encuentro horriblemente…quizás el no pueda permitirse perder una clase pero yo si…a sí que se marcha con su hermana, que se despide de mi tirándome besos,…tus…

A duras penas me ducho…miro mi móvil…tengo un mensaje…espero que sea de Sasuke…preocupado por mi…sin embargo es de Hidan..de hace tres minutos…al parecer quiere hablar algo conmigo…

_Hola Hidan…

_Hola Itachi…Hay algo que quiero decirte…pero no sé como…y me alegro de que estemos solos para hacerlo…

Y esta formalidad y timidez…¿Algo que quiere decirme? No será que…¿Es gay?

_Pues es que a mí me gusta…

_!HIDAN; NO SOY GAY!

Me mira con los ojos muy abierto.

_!Me vale! ¿Y qué me cuentas con eso? ¡Yo tampoco soy gay, por Jashin!

Uff que alivio…

_¿Que quieres decirme entonces?

_!Que me gusta la hermana de Deidara!

_Ah, a si que era eso…¿bueno y qué?

_Pss tio…que es su hermana…y que ¡Dei como se entere me mata¡

_Pues que no se entere…y punto.

Un grupo de chicos viene corriendo hacia mi…

Se planta el que parece el líder, un cejudo de pintas raras.

_¡Ey tu! ¡Tu te has tirado a mi novia!

A su lado va la chica con la que desperté…como se llamaba…ni me acuerdo…Ten ten creo…

_Si, ¿que pasa? Que yo sepa. Ella ni me dijo de tener novio ni nada, y fue ELLA y no yo la que me vino pidiendo una noche…

El pobre parece en shock…la chica esta roja como una tomate…normal…eso le pasa por fresca…aunque en parte es culpa mía por ser irresistible y bastante guapo…(**Humildad Uchiha, siempre tirándose flores :P )**

Finalmente me toca pelear contra ellos, con la ayuda de Hidan, por supuesto ganamos, sin embargo me quedo muy irritado, y tras despedirme de Hidan y volver a casa, me quedo en mi cuarto, para evitar discutir con Sasuke…

Planeo que ponerme mañana, pero no me gusta ninguno de mis vaqueros…busco los nuevos de Sasuke, pero están en la cesta de la ropa, así que los cojo, y los dejo tirados al lado de mi mochila.

Salgo ceno en silencio y vuelvo.

Voy a acostarme.

Espera…no he preparado la ropa de mañana para salir con los chicos…

¿MMM, que es esto?

Entre el pantalón y mi mochila hay una carta…

"Hola, me he atrevido a escribirte esto para que sepas que te admiro desde que era pequeña, creo que eres mi ejemplo, mi mayor objetivo a seguir. Espero que me perdones si estas palabras no te agradan: Hinata Hyuga"

Esta carta…

En el pantalón de Sasuke…

Oscuros pensamientos rondan mi cabeza…

El y ella…

Hinata y Sasuke…

Sasuke y Hinata…

¡NO!

¡Es mía!

Mi pequeña luna…

Maldita sea…¿tan tarde es ya? ¿Tanto espere a que creciera que ya se ha enamorado?

Tengo que hacer algo…

Mañana por si acaso seguiré a Sasuke…

Me acuesto…

Sueño contigo…imagino que te tengo entre mis brazos…que me dices que amas…que te sonrojas para mi…

Despierto, para mi molestia, al oír el despertador de Sasuke.

Tarda mucho en vestirse…se está arreglando, para una cita, seguro…

Yo también me arreglo…

Salgo detrás de él, se dirige al Ichiraku ramen…

_Hola hermanito…no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

_Itachi ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_¿Que crees que e venido a hacer?

Pues sencillo…a tener una cita con la chica que me gusta…Hinata Hyuga…

Me siento con ellos tranquilamente…

_Camarero, póngame lo mismo que a los chicos.

_Claro señor.

_¿Y bien Hinata?...¿Con cuál de los 2 tendrás la cita?

_Y-yo…ustedes…N-no entiendo…

En el preciso instante en que mi otuto iba a intentar asesinarme, entran Hidan y Pain, momento que usa Sasuke para sacar de ahí a Hinata…

Mierda…

Esta me la vas a pagar hermanito…Te hare pagar el querer quitarme a mi pequeña luna…

Ella ha nacido para que su luz sea mía…

Y todos saben que a un ciego que ve por primera vez, no se le puede quitar el sol…o se puede volver loco…

**Continue…**

**Bueno ya se que me quedo rarito…per Itachi es difícil…**

**Por cada rw que me dejen Sasuke se quitara una prenda…ya saben…**

**Los veo en la próxima! **


	4. Odio a los Uchiha

**Hai! Bueno, pues aquí les traigo la conti…**

**Espero que les agrade, tambien avisar que durante un tiempo quedara parada, quiero dedicarle mas a mi New Fic En el infierno tambien hay amor, porque tengo que llebarlo como historia y como corssower… ademas tengo que estudiar!**

**Gomme ne a quien le disguste…**

**Bueno, disfruten del cap ^^:**

Hianata Pov:

No podia creer lo que estaba pasando.

Tampoco lo entendia, sinceramente.

Estaba sentada frente a Sasuke Uchia.

Venia muy arreglado, y aunque es mas frio que el hielo, nada mas entrar me habia sonreido…que raro…

¿Por qué en lugar de Naruto-kun, habia acudido Sasuke-san a la cita?

¿Y por que tambien habia aparecido su hermano, Itachi-sama?

La verdad, no lo entendia…

Mientras ellos discutían, yo no queria estar alli…

De pronto, cuando unos chicos se presentaron ante Itachi-sama, Sasuke me cogió de la muñeca y me saco de aquel bar, para mi momentaneo alivio…

_Lo siento Hinata, pero, ese imbe…quiero decir, mi hermano, siempre planea algo para fastidiarme, y esta vez fuiste tu quien tuvo que pasgar eso, asi que lo siento mucho, de verdad.

_Uchiha-san…

Esto no tenia sentido…

_!Sasuke-baka!Hina-chan!

¿Naruto-kun?

_!H-Hai N-Naruto-kun¡

_¿Que hacen por aquí? ¡Yo voy a desayunar al Ichiraku ramen, y a comprar ramen para la comida y la cena de hoy…y de mañana….y de pasado.. ramen siempre!

A desayunar, pero entocnes…¿y la carta? ¿y la cita?

_¿Sasuke, porque no vienes a desayunar conmigo? ¡Hina-chan, ven tu tambien!

Entonces estaba claro…todo habia sido una cruel broma de Sasuke Uchiha, para reirse de mi… por eso sonreía tanto…

_Marchate dobe, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?

_Bueno…¡Pues voy a ver si Sakura-chan quiere venir conmigo, nos vemos dattebayo!

Mientras Naruto se marchaba, yo eche a andar, rumbo a mi hogar, me sentía demasiado triste y decepcionada para hace nada.

_!Hinata,espera¡

_Uchiha san, ¡dejeme en paz! ¡Esta broma es cruel! ¿Qué le e echo yo?

Estas palabras parecian fuera de tono dichas opr mi, pero mi tristeza y mi ira con aquel muchacho era algo a temer…

_ ¿Cruel? ¿Pero Hinata que e echo? No entiendo…

_Yo si entiendo…!Entiendo que lo odio!

El me miro, mezcla entre una gran sorpresa, y quedandose algo preplejo.

Yo me di la vuelta, y eche corre calle adelante, lo mas rapido que pude…

¡Los odio! ¡Odio a todos los Uchihas!

Corro sin parar…deseo tanto estar en mi cuarto, y que Hana-chan o neji-nii san esten en casa….

_¿Hinata?

Un voz, igual de inconfundible que de despreciable, surge de un callejon.

_Itachi-sama…

_¿Y mi hermano? ¿ Ha pasado algo? ¿El te ha echo daño?

_Si, lo mismo que usted…

_¿Lo mismo que yo? Hinata explícate.

Se acerca a mi…tan rapido que en apenas un pestañeo lo tengo frente a frente…

¿Mi reacción?

Simple y cortante.

Una bofetada.

_!No quiero que ningun Uchiha se me acerque, jamas! ¡Creia que no era verdad lo que decian…y menos de usted…pero es verdad…los Uchiha sois crueles por naturaleza!

Como le ocurrio a sasuke, su cara tambien refleja un estado de perplejidad mezclado ocn sorpesa…pero solo quedan dos calles para llegar a mi hogar.

Ni siquiera e llegado a la puerta, cuando Neji, me abre me mira, con preocupacion ante mi estado.

_Neji- nii san…yo…

_Tranquila, Hinata-sama…estoy aquí…

Entre a mi casa sollozando, apenada or lo ocurrido…

Definitivamente no queria ver a un Uchiha…!NUNCA MAS¡

…

Mierda

Joder

¿Por qué a mi?

Estabamos tan tranquilos…por que tuvo que entrar mi hermano para joderme…

Dudo mucho que realemte le guste Hinata como dice…

Hinata…

Mi ángel habia huido de mi…me habia dicho que me odiaba…aun siento esa puñalada en el pecho cuando pienso en lo ocurrido…

Cuando recuerdo sus palabras…

"Entiendo que te odio" Odio…odio…odio…

Sentia mi alma en los pies…

No se que a debido creer, tal vez que pretendia hacerle una broma…

Demo…¿Por qué iba a creer eso?

Ella sabe que la amo…me escribió aquella carta…

¿Tan cruel me ve, como para ser capaz de hacerle algo asi?

Tan frio…me e vuelto…

¡NO!

No entiendo lo que pasa…

Pero demonios la amo y a ella le gusto…o espero continuar gustandole….

Mañana ire a buscarla…si esta enfadada conmigo es mejor esperar a que este calamada…aunque dudo mucho que esa dulce criatura sea capaz de guardar rencor…

En cuanto a Itachi…que rece para que nuestros caminos no se crucen…

Itachi Pov

Ella…me a abofeteado…despued de tantos años de paciencia…de eperar…de amar en silencio…de planarlo…por culpa de Sasuke…¿me a abofeteado?

Una oscuridad crecía en mi…

Sentia ganas de matar a alguien…

Mi pequeña luna…mi obseion…

No quiere saber nada de mi…

Oh…Sasuke…hay de ti como te encuentre…odiaras a nuestros padres por haber nacido…

Te arrepentirás con tu vida, de haberme quitado lo unico que me importaba en la mia…

¿Etto…soy yo o todo el mundo esta muy tenso?

En Sasuke es normal…pero en Hinata…algo malo esta pasando…

Yo iba tan feliz a comprar mi ramen, pensando en el partido del sabado, en Sakura-chan en…bueno la verdad es que pesnsaba poquito…

Me encontre a Sasuke y a Hinata…pero algo pasaba entre ellos…

Asi que fui a buscar a Sakura-chan y la invite a comer a lo que ella me respondió con un puñetazo en la cabeza…esta claro que la tengo el bote…

Quizas deberia ir a buscar a Hinata…porque me preocupa…es una buena chica…y Sasuke muy odioso…

Ademas, Sakura-chan me a hablado de no se que carta…

Bueno, sera mejor que vaya a la mansión Hyuga…

**¿Continue?**

**Bueno ya se que es super cortito…pero es que es un resumen de todos los Pov que habia en este cap…cuando tenga tiempo,y si vosotros lo preferís asi, lo termino y lo subo en lugar de este…**

**¿Me dejan un rw?**

**Nos leemos **


	5. Perdidas irreparables

**Aquí la conti…este fic me esta dando mucho dolor de cabeza….y si alguien me hiciese el favor de continuarla, me haria la vida entera…a si alguien si estan interesados me lo dicen en rw, y vere si es un estilo adecuado! ^^**

**Bueno aquí se los dejo:**

Sasuke POV:

Me sentia una gran y real mierda.

Lo que mas quiero en este mundo, la unica chica que realmente me a gustado…

Me odiaba.

Queria morirme de lo mal que lo estaba pasando….

Pero nunca nadie lo sabria, no señor, como Uchiha que soy no revelare mis sentimientos…

Para el resto del mundo nada habra pasado…

Aunque si habia ocurrido algo…

Sobre todo con el odioso de mi hermano…

Flash back:

_Sentia la ira recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

_Todo era por su maldita culpa…_

_Llegue a mi casa, y en la misma puerta alli estaba, Itachi, esperándome, con la misma cara que debia de tener yo en esos momentos…_

_No hubo tiempo para palabras._

_Yo me tire a golpearlo y el ya estaba preparado para contestarme._

_Mis puños volaron, a su cara y a su estomago._

_Una patada suya, a mi costado…_

_Y así, comenzamos a pelear, con todo el odio que sentíamos floreciendo a una velocidad alarmante…._

_Tuvieron que llamar a la policía para separarnos._

_Itachi cogio sus cosas y se largo, no me importo donde, pero no sin antes gritarme:_

_¡Cuida tus espaldas Sasuke, te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho!_

Fin flash back.

Y ahora, después de dos días desde entonces, estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mansión Hyuga, pensando en que decir y hacer…para pedirle perdón…porque estaba claro que nuestra cita iba bien hasta que Itachi apareció….ella se había arreglado tanto…estaba tan dulcemente sonrojada….

Sin embargo…no entendía bien su reacción…parecia tan dolida…¿será que le gusto tanto como ella a mi?Si es asi...si al menos era asi…significaba que aun tenia una oportunidad….asi que me arme de valor, llame a la puerta…estaba nervioso…me recibieron unos sirvientes…me condujeron en silencio por unos largos pasillos hasta un salón, donde me dijeron que esperara pues Hinata ya estaba reunida…y al poco tiempo escuche la voz de Hinata…parecía reírse…y una voz masculina muy familiar….esa voz hiperactiva e irritante…

_!Sasuke-baka!

_¡Dobe!

_¡Que demonios hacia Naruto en casa de Hinata¡_

Me quede estupefacto, Hinata parecía muy sorprendida, y Naruto…el parecía tranquilo.

_¿Que haces aquí Sasuke? ¿Tu tambien has venido a ver a Hina-chan?

_¿Y esa jodida confianza para llamarla asi?¿ Y esas risas?_

_He venido para hablar con Hinata….

_Lo siento Uchiha-san…pero ahora estoy reunida.

Me dolió la frialdad de sus palabras, pero no quería irme y dejarlos solos…

_No pasa nada Hina-chan, yo ya me iba, además Sasuke…¿se te a olvidado que hoy hemos quedado con Shikamaru y Kiba para jugar al fútbol? Anda vamonos y asi no molestaremos a Hinata….

Ni me acordaba de eso…mierda ¿Por qué siempre me sale todo al reves?

_Bueno de acuerdo vamonos…Adios Hinata…

_!Adios Hina-chan, nos vemos!

Sali de ahí…bastante jodido…

Naruto no paraba de sonreir, el siempre en su mundo de felicidad.

_Oye Sasuke, sabes, pensaba que Hinata-chan era muy rara, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que es muy dulce y simpática….me pregunto si no seria mejor invitarla salir a ella en vez de a Sakura-chan….

_(De eso ni hablar)_

_Mira naruto…la razon de que Hinata sea tan fria conmigo y eso…es que…somos pareja…y hemos discutido…

_(¿Acabo de decir eso?)_

_¿En serio? Va-vaya no tenia ni idea..¡que suerte tienes pillin!

_Tks…

_Pero es muy raro…Sakura-chan me habia hablado de una carta…pense que era para mi…

Esto ultimo lo dijo lo suficientemente bajito como para que Sasuke no lo oyese.

¿Cómo sabra este de la carta que me escribio Hinata? O…pero como e estado tan ciego…!Seguro que estaba compinchado con Sakura, la loca esa pelirrosa que me persigue sin parar! Pues no, no lo iba a consentir…(**Sasuke siempre viendo su versión de la realidad y liandolo todo XD)…**

_Si…se me declaro ella…¿no es curioso viniendo de la chica mas tímida del instituto?

_Si, veo que Hina-chan es verdaderamente sorprendente.

Naruto parecía deprimido, y algo decepcionado…bueno por un día que no irradie su estupida aura de El-mundo-es-un-lugar-maravilloso no pasaría nada.

Finalmente, llegamos al polideportivo, fuimos al campo de fútbol y echamos un partido, aunque gano mi equipo (yo y Shikamaru contra Kiba y Naruto) no le preste demasiada atención. Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza…

Hinata, Itachi,Naruto,Sakura…todo formaba una extraña red…creo que algo se me esta pasando…

Pero no se que es…esa clave que hara que todo tenga sentido….

Comimos como siempre. En el Icharaku ramen, me sorprendio ver a Naruto distante, el vera.

Al llegar a mi casa, me encontre con que Itachi se habia llebado todas sus cosas, y lo peor de todo…se habia llebado la play 3…que fatalidad, si que sabe hacer daño…

Me acoste, ya pensaria que hacer a la mañana siguiente.

**¿CONINUE?**


	6. Itachi contrataca part 1

**Hi!**

**Hola...pues aunque no quiero seguir con el fic, hay gente que quiere verlo terminado por lo que decidi subir otro cap..**

**asi de buena soy, pero sencillamente no puedo hacerlo por causas personales...sorry**

**Y si nadie lo continua solo puedo cerrarlo as si que pienselo y si les interesa me avisan**

**LLa continuacion:**

**Itachi pov:**

Dicen que no hace daño quien quiere si no quien puede.

Pues yo si que e podido hacerselo a Sasuke...porque me e llevado la play 3...juego del tekken incluido...que mente mas pervesa tengo...

Me había alquilado una habitación en el hotel konoha´s night, porque no aguantaba seguir durmiendo junto a Deidara y su hermana la rubia Te-hago-fotos-mientras-duermes...fotos subidas a facebook y por la cual miles de chicas intentaran violarme...jodidas locas...y tampoco me apetecia vivir con Tobi y sus galletas...O Hidan y sus placeres masoquistas...

Ahora mi principal preocupacion era recuperar a mi chica y quitarme de encima a Sasuke...estupido otouto...

Tiene a tantas mujeres como yo tras el...en que momento decidio que debia de ser la misma que a mi me gusta...

Seguro que ni siquiera le interesa...que si me aparto de ella la dejara en paz...y seria una buena tactica (**no, no lo creo... XD) **pero sinceramente no se como actuar con mi angel...no quiero ser el tipico flores de lo siento, pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo...

Las mujeres en ocasiones son muy complicadas...

Pero no a nada me llaman El gran Itachi Uchia...no por nada casi todas las mujeres le mi escuela han pasado o desean pasar por mi cama...

Tendre que seducirla...seducirla con todos mis medios y no dejar a nadie en pie que quiera quitarmela...

Si...asi seria...

Sabia donde encontrarla y sabia que hacer...__pero lo que Itachi no sabia es que otro jugador se quería invitar al juego:..._

Me vesti mejor que nunca...camisa negra abierta...vaqueros oscuros ceñidos y rotos...¿una muñequera? Por que no...reloj en manos y gafas de sol...solo ella veria mi mejor cara...

Salgo a la calle noto como varias miradas me analizan y sin yo responderles se cuando me miran una chica, y cuando quien me mira es un novio celoso...pero en mi mente solo hay una opcion...Hinata...

En la calle vi algo que me intereso, un puestecito ambulante muy interesante: Golgantes de la buena suerte.

Eran colgantes fabricados con piedras baratas...pero eran muy bonitos...y tal vez justo lo que buscaba...

_¿Desea algo joven?

La voz de la dependienta me saco de mis pensamientos...

_Tal vez...busco algo especial...para una chica...

_Ya veo...¿para su novia?

_Si..bueno no..aun no.

_!Entonces quieres declararte¡ tengo justo lo que necesitas!...es un colgante echo de coral y amatista...con el ella no podra decirte no.

Dicho y echo.

Era de 1500 yens pero una sonrisa me basto para dejarlo en 500...

El colgante seria el regalo perfecto, ahora solo me faltaba encontrar a la chica a la que se lo debo regalar...

¿Donde estara Hinata?

No me agrada lo mas minimo la idea de que ella este ahora con mi otouto...

O con el rubio feliz...y extraño...mira que decir que para su cumpleaños queria un cachorro de zorro...con mas de una cola... y encima andar todo el dia con los bigotes esos pintados...juventud...en fin...debia encontrar a Hinata...

Se me ocurrio que lo mejor seria ir a mansion, pero no tenia ganas de vero a Hiasy-sama...

¿Que debia hacer?

Me decidi por preguntar a un criado que vagueaba fuera de la mansion, que me informo que ella se habia ido al parque vecino con...con...!con un chico!...

Pido a Los dioses que no sea Sasuke...

Ya no camino, corro...!vuelo al parque!

Veo niños correteando y madres charlando...un viejo se fuma un cigarro...Hinata abrazando a Naruto...¿Que? !MI Hinata abrazando al pelo picho ese? camino con decision, en su dirección, cuando una chica de cabellos azulados me coge de la chaqueta.

_!Itachi, bribón desgraciado!

Mierda...Konan...

_Hola Konan, gusto en verte de nuevo.

_Me dijiste que me ibas a llamar, ¿ y que es eso de que el otro dia te vieron con Ten-ten del instituto Ventus?

_Pues...puede ser...pero no alzes la voz...**__tarde, Hinata y Naruto miran en nuestra dirección, ahora tengo que hace algo antes de tener por imagen ante Hinat_a**..._

Si la culpa es mia...a quien se le ocurre...vas medio borracho...y ves a una chica de piel palida...y cabellos violetas...tan parecida a hinata...

Y...PUM, te la llevas a tu casa, pasa lo que pasa y por la mañana cuando te dice que quiere vivir contigo, ves tu error.

_!Eres un mujerigo!

_Yo nunca te dije que quisiera algo contigo...

_Me lleva rastras de ahi...y yo tengo que salir...vuevlo a mirar a Hinata...que ahora sonrie por que a llegado alguien...¿Sasuke? El me mira a mi y sonrie con malicia...ahora se quien a llevado al parque a Konan...lo a pensado bien...es un digno rival como Uchiha que es...pero yo no me amedrento facilmente...

Sin embargo, ahora si que habia empezado la guerra entre hermanos.


End file.
